Dangerous Spacetime
Summary Dangerous Spacetime is a 2011 RetroActivists film based off of CHARM’s Star Saviors franchise. Dangerous Spacetime stars a maintenance crew whose story occurs parallel to the events of Star Saviors and whose actions explain many of the plot holes from the original movie. Despite the small budget RetroActivators claims to have used, its special effects are a dramatic improvement over the originals. Dangerous Spacetime was moderately successful, though RetroActivators has famously claimed that “Dangerous Spacetime making money was never the point.” Characters “Freddy 'Jamboree' Johnsonson" is a robot with the left arm of the original Freddy 'Jamboree' Johnsonson, who was horrifically maimed in an industrial accident. Though the robot, designated J4MB0R3, does not share any of Freddy’s personality or memories, it claims to to prevent others from feeling bad. Toco is formerly a mechanic for the spacefaring group, the Star Animals. However, he is a veteran of the Robot Wars, who defected out of fear of the opposing robots. Remarkably good at fixing things despite his wings. Only uses a scooter to get around. Looks vaguely like a muppet. Plot Dangerous Spacetime follows two maintenance workers aboard the Light-Year Leaper during the first Star Saviors movie. They take part in fighting off a small contingent of the attacking Lizard Aliens, capturing them and identifying the plot hook from the original movie. However, they are aware of crippling computer glitches that have the potential to kill the entire crew. They race to ROSE, reimagined as a series of disparate limbs connected to industrial robot arms. She quickly grows hostile, though "Freddy" is able to convince her of a past relationship, allowing him to sap her of electroenergy and reset her. They successfully warp to the Federation's Warship as a result. Left behind by the primary crew of the Light-Year Leaper, they navigate to the Bridge and reconnect with the Lizard Aliens they fought earlier. However, they inadvertently break communications with the crew and launch their own boarding pods to follow them onto the Warship. Quickly lost inside the Warship's hallways, they convince a crew of Shock troopers that they are Federation maintenance workers and get directions to the surveillance room. Though they encounter a pin lock, "Freddy" accidentally enters the correct code and grants them access. They find the Lizard queen, but exit in search of a way to free her. Though they try to enter the Bridge to confront Supernova, they are intercepted by a crew of Shock troopers led by a high-ranking General. Their cover is blown and they flee with a prisoner who eventually defects to the duo's side, now named the Pussy Patrol. They enter the primary engine room to hide, then perform a convincing ruse to kill the remaining Shock troopers. However, the General proves to be a formidable opponent. Toco manages to horrifically injure him using CHARM brand viscera solvent, however in doing so he reveals that "Freddy" is in fact a robot instead of a cyborg. Toco and "Freddy" share an emotional moment over this. J4MB0R3 detonates two grenades, killing the General and taking out the final warp core required to ground the Warship. Sadly on the way out, the Lizard Queen took one of their boarding pods leaving only one for them. Toco flies away as "Freddy" sacrifices himself to destroy the Federation's light battleship. The film ends with ROSE cloning the organic Freddy and rebooting J4MB0R3 into a new body. The three end watching the celebration from the end of the original movie. Critical Reception Dangerous Spacetime was lauded by critics for its inventive look at the original Star Saviors film, though some detractors have called the film contrived due to the plot elements that keep the maintenance crew from directly interacting with the original crew. The film was praised for its depiction of differently-abled main characters, featuring one main character who suffers from Imposter Syndrome and one who is largely scooter-bound. Trivia The movie received an ‘R’ rating mostly because of “Freddy”’s “SPACE TRUCKIN, SPACE /FUCKIN/” hat.